The Story of a Vasto Lorde a Bleach fanfic
by The Moonstriker Legend
Summary: This story happens during the Arrancar Arc. A Vasto Lorde has come from Hueco Mundo to visit the real world, with dark intentions. Ichigo must stop this powerful foe in order to save Karakura Town.


NOTE: This story happens during the Arrancar Arc. Just the result of the question we've always asked: What is a Vasto Lorde? What'd they look like exactly? How powerful are they? This is my take on that level of stage in a Hollow's life.

Please review, rate and comment and stuff. :D

* * *

Chapter 1 – The New Enemy

It was unusually dark in Karakura Town that night. The sky was filled with gray clouds, and they seemed "heavy" to the eyes. Perhaps it was gonna rain; no one knew. Earlier the weatherman had announced a heavy storm was coming over to their town, and that they should be prepared.

However, what was more chilling was not the weather, but the eerie atmosphere that seemed to creep that night in the empty streets and dark alleys, waiting as if to suddenly lunge out and attack someone. It was a very hostile aura indeed, and if put in the words of a religious fanatic, it could be called evil. Let us not exaggerate though; there are still worse things to come as of yet.

"AAAAAGGGHH!!"

"Ichigo-san?!? Why'd you punch me?!!"

Ichigo Kurosaki and his other fellow classmates were walking on the street towards his house late at night, those classmates including Mizuiro Kojima, Chad Yasutora, Rukia Kuchiki, and a hurt Keigo Asano trying to rub away the pain from the hit he received on the face.

"Ooooowww… I said I'm sorry, Ichigo-san…"

"Shut up. It's your fault we're even outside this late at night", Ichigo said, pissed off and trying to hide it by walking in a cool manner. Rukia was the only one to notice this, as the others never did have the kind of relationship Rukia shared solely with the orange-haired 15-year old.

"But Ichigo, I had to, if I didn't get my sister's stuff back there, she would be pissed, and you have no idea how angry she gets. She's a monster!!"

"Whatever."

----- COMICAL MOMENT ----

Earlier that afternoon, Keigo's older sister, Mizuho, had left her kendo materials in her classroom, and had ordered Keigo to get it for her (with the usual accompanied threat). Keigo felt he wouldn't like the result if he didn't get it back, and so he begged his other friends to join him in getting it. Initially, it was just Mizuiro who he was able to find, until they ran into Ichigo, Chad and Rukia who were walking in the same direction, and after being invited agreed to join Keigo. They did successfully retrieve the materials, however, upon passing by the school guardhouse, Keigo accidentally knocked dog chains which released the ferocious dogs being held within them. It ended up with them being chased by the dogs non-stop for an hour, and when they successfully hid from the dogs, they ended up in a place unfamiliar to them (or in layman's terms, lost).

------COMICAL MOMENT----

By the time they found themselves on known ground and headed home, it was already dark. They also heard a storm was coming that night, the same storm that came over Fuji City 7 cities away from them. Having no place to go to, they all decided to stay at Ichigo's house until the storm leaves their place.

"Don't worry, we're almost there", Ichigo told the others.

"Is it me or does the moment right now seem really odd?" Rukia asked.

True enough, compared to earlier, the sky now seemed pitch-black and the outline of the clouds weren't visible. The moon was also gone. It was a fear-inducing moment for anyone who could see the happenings.

"It's scary", Keigo whispered.

"Oooooooo, maybe there are ghosts", Mizuiro whispered back to Keigo hoping to scare the wits out of him. And expectedly enough, he did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Keigo screamed wildly as he ran past the others, running without stopping, until he hit something big and landed hard on the concrete road.

"Owww!! That hurts!!!" As Keigo struggled to bring himself back up, he found himself clinging to the same thing he bumped into. Moreover, the thing was helping him get up.

Slowly, he lifted his head up to see who it was that he had bumped into. The man had his hair spread back over his head, and bore a striking resemblance to Ichigo, except that Ichigo didn't have a shaved beard. It was his father, Isshin Kurosaki.

Maybe it was a trick of fate that Mizuiro and Isshin met. Maybe it was meant to be, that with their goofy personalities and annoying antics, they would eventually meet up with each other. …Or maybe not.

"IIIIIICHHHIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO!!! Bringing some friends along, huh? Without my consent?!! You should be more honest!!!!" Isshin screamed as he ran straight towards Ichigo, jumped, and kicked him in the face.

"Shut the hell up! A storm's coming, and they have nowhere else to go!" Ichigo screamed back as he kicked his father back in the stomach, making his father kneel from the impact. *narrator sighs* Like father, like son. *in the background, while Ichigo and his father are fighting in a comical fashion* "Do they always do this?" Mizuiro asked Rukia, to which she shrugged.

"Aaaah, but enough games", Isshin said with a smile as he rose up with lumps from all the beatings Ichigo had given him. "Your friends can stay. You passed the initiation.", Isshin winked while grinning and giving a thumbs up at Ichigo.

*Ichigo looking like this: -_-' *

* * *

It started to rain heavily in Karakura Town. Sounds of thunder could be heard breaking the ominous silence. Just then, a deep ripping sound followed. It grew louder and louder, and echoed all throughout the town. A mysterious gaping dark hole suddenly appeared where the sound was coming from, as if someone had torn through the air. It was a Garganta.

A hand came out of the Garganta. It was a human hand. The hand was followed by the upper torso of the being, and finally his lower torso coming out of the Garganta. The black hole sparked electricity and continued to whirl in the wind, until he snapped his fingers and it disappeared.

The being that came out of the Garganta had the form of a human. Its skin was the color of a human's, the color they call flesh. It was bare-footed, and the only thing it wore was clothing that had fur on it, was sleeveless and reached up to its thighs. From all these, it would be safe to call "it" a human, but there were just two differences: it had a large hole in its chest, and it wore a mask.

The mask seemed like a helmet a knight would wear to battle, and even that did not justify its appearance. The mask extended up to the back of the head, just above the ears. Starting from the top, it would be very wide; and it would grow smaller and smaller up to the bottom. The color maroon was spread over all of the mask in front, save the color white which followed the outline of the mask, also at the front. At the top of the head the color maroon mostly disappears, and the only remaining maroon is a line that lies over where the body's midsection would be lengthwise, leading up 'till the opposite end of the mask. White occupied the remaining space in the mask's back area. The teeth of the mask were sharp and pointy, plus, the uppercase teeth were alternating with the lowercase teeth. Yellow eyes stared out of the mask's eyeholes.

There were horns on the mask, which halfway branched northwest (if you look at the person or being sideways), and the remaining half of the horns became horizontal and pointed directly parallel to the directioin of the being. The horns were mainly white, except for the red writings spread over the horns. It was in some ancient language that could not be understood even by modern day interpreters.

"He" just stood there for a time, motionless, like a statue. After what seemed to be a long moment, he moved his head to look at the streetlights which had been flickering ever since he came out of the portal. Finally, he spoke.

"Any moment now…"

KA – TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ – BOOOOOOMMM!!!

*sighs heavily*

"I knew they would explode sooner or later. Maybe I'm just not used to controlling my reiatsu here." He looked around at the street that was now immensely dark due to the explosion of the streetlights. Silence followed. Then he continued walking, until he was nowhere to be seen on the street.

* * *

Well, that's the story!! I hope you liked it, guys. :D And if you want me to make more and continue the story, just tell me. I'd be glad to. ;) :P

P.S. Reviews!! And add me please, if you wanna be friends. I'm just new here in FanFiction, and I wanna make use of my time here, so come on! :D


End file.
